


Alexander You're The Closest Friend I've Got (The Love That Comes With That Statement)

by Bookworm13204



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Poor Alexander, Poor John, Stay Alive Lyric, preslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm13204/pseuds/Bookworm13204
Summary: John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton remarking on the love they share for each other, and the fact that they can never tell each other.  Sorry for the awful tags, I hope that this fanfic is better than the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Raggdoll_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/gifts).



> This is inspired by the line "Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got" in the song Stay Alive in the Hamilton musical. This was made for Dark_Blue_Eyed_Demon, and Raggdoll_101. Hope you enjoy.

"Alexander you're the closest friend I've got."

John's PoV  
Oh, Alexander you mean so much to me than just a friend. If you knew I shudder to think of what you might do. You would most likely be disgusted with me. I can understand why. I mean who would ever want a guy like me. I like turtles, and I like to draw. Those things aren't very manly. Besides, I'm not smart enough for you. You would grow bored with me. I am also not the right shape. I don't have muscles, nor do I have anything about me that stands out. You deserve so much better than me, and you are happily married to Eliza. I can't ruin your happiness for mine, so I will stay away. Do you know how hard it is to not kiss you? And when you you wake up in our bunk, you look so handsome. I think it's a blessing and a curse that The General assigned us to the same bunk. I can watch you sleep, and I get to see you beside me. Though it's a pain to get to see you, but know that I must never touch you. Oh, Alexander you will never be mine, no matter how much I wish it.

Alexander's PoV  
Oh, John you are so much more than a friend. I wish that you see me the same, but I know that you don't. You are married and you have a daughter. In comparison I have nothing. I can never compete with the girl who holds your heart. I am sure that she is quiet, unlike me. I talk too much, why would you want someone who never lets you speak. I wouldn't, so why would you. You are perfection on a plate, yet I am ruined beyond belief. I must always observe you from afar, and never let you come in contact with you, as you will be worried. It's torture having you in my bed, and never being able to touch you in the way that I desire. I wonder if Washington knows that I love you, and that is why we share a bunk. Oh well, it doesn't change the fact that I can look, but never touch you, my dearest, John.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave helpful criticism and tell me if you want me to write a sequel where they end up together. A sequel will be out hopefully, on the first day of summer break.


End file.
